


The Snake & The Lion

by SecretlyAGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a badass, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Head Boy Bellamy, Head Girl Clarke, M/M, Mentions of Other Harry Potter Characters - Freeform, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, abby is not a good person, aka the Harry Potter AU nobody asked for, bellamy takes care of everyone, i'll add more tags later-if i remember, mentions of Wells, the war against Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAGryffindor/pseuds/SecretlyAGryffindor
Summary: It was considered one of the known facts of Hogwarts that Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin absolutely detested each other. It was right up there with the sky is blue, all the Weasley children have red hair and that Harry Potter would always find trouble.Their arguments and duels were legendary around Hogwarts.Now Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts, the two of them need to work together to make sure that they make it out of the year alive.They say that there is a fine line between love and hate.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. New Beginnings

**Alright, this is my first work in The 100 fandom, so we'll see how this goes. I have written some fanfiction for Harry Potter and I couldn't shake this idea of Bellarke at Hogwarts. So, whoops? Here we are.**

**Some basic knowledge of Harry Potter is necessary, but I do mean basic.**

* * *

Clark Griffin let out a sigh of relief as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She had survived the summer, something she wasn’t entirely sure would be possible. Plus, she had made it through without murdering her mother, which was a win. Her mother had crawled back to the Dark Lord, seemingly forgetting that he had murdered her father when he rose from the dead. Clarke would never forgive her mother for that. 

She slowly walked down the narrow hallway of the train, searching for an empty compartment. She could see the glares of some of her classmates as she walked past and tried to remind herself not to let it get to her. They didn’t know her, not really. They assumed that just because she was a Slytherin that she supported the Dark Lord; it was a stupid stereotype really. 

Finally, she found a compartment and with a grin of victory she closed the door, allowing herself a moment to breath. She knew her peace would be short lived and wanted to enjoy it while she could. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had had a moment alone. 

Much too soon for Clarke’s liking, the door opened revealing the slight figure of her fellow 7th year Slytherin. 

“Hello Griffin,” Murphy said, pushing his way into the compartment. 

“Murphy,” Clarke nodded in greeting. 

“Sorry to hear that Wells transferred to Durmstarng,” Murphy said (and this might be the nicest thing he had ever said to her- Clarke noted). 

Clarke’s entire body shook, screaming at her to correct his lie. Wells wasn’t attending Durmstarng.

Murphy, however, was completely oblivious to the internal debate going on in Clarkes’ mind. 

“Me too,” Clarke finally gritted out. 

“Heard you made Head Girl though,” Murphy continued, “Been awhile since we’ve had one from Slytherin.” 

Clarke smiled slightly at that, though she no longer felt as proud of the accomplishment, not when Wells was supposed to be Head Boy, not when they were supposed to be in it together. 

“It’s a bummer that you have to work with Blake though,” Murphy said (Clarke would swear that he liked to hear his own voice, just as much as he liked annoying Clarke). 

“Blake made Head Boy?” Clarke asked, finally bringing her blue eyes to meet his brown ones. 

“You didn’t know,” Murphy said, his lips quirking into a smirk. 

“No,” Clarke groaned. 

It was considered one of the known facts of Hogwarts that Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin absolutely detested each other. It was right up there with the sky is blue, all the Weasley children have red hair and that Harry Potter would always find trouble. 

“Should make for an interesting year,” Murphy said, gleefully. 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Clarke asked, glaring. 

“Nope.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, pulling out her Potions book to help her actively avoid Murphy until the Prefects meeting. 

***

Bellamy Blake had felt an incredible amount of pride when he received his Hogwarts letter and discovered he was Head Boy. Many people had underestimated him and he fought hard to prove himself. This was a symbol that all of his hard work had paid off, which he and Ocatavia had celebrated by sneaking out to the muggle bar down the street from where their mother lived. 

He and Octavia had grown up in the muggle world, their mother working odd jobs and often leaving the two alone. Despite being only a year older, Bellamy took on the role of the adult in the house taking care of Octavia the best he could. Both were oblivious to the fact that magic existed until Bellamy got his letter at age 11. His mother had been fearful, thinking that he would leave her like their father had. She almost didn’t let Bellamy go to Hogwarts, but after assuring her that he would come back, that he was nothing like their father, she had conceded. 

The minute he got to Hogwarts, he worked hard. He was desperate to prove that just because he had grown up in a muggle household did not mean that he would be behind the Pure-Bloods in their classes. When You-Know-Who rose from the dead, and the prejudices really started showing, Bellamy did his best to protect Octavia, as he always had. Now, he thought smugly, he was the Head Boy. 

He sat in the Prefects compartment, waiting for the Head Girl to arrive. Their meeting wasn’t set for another thirty minutes, but he was hoping to meet with her to make sure that they were on the same page. He knew that he should have never expected the Princess to show up early, she was probably expecting to run the whole meeting herself. He would never understand how she got through life, always getting what she wanted. He supposed that was what it was like to be privileged though and always in high standing with whomever was in charge. He could never sell his morals just to be in power, but he supposed that was what made him a decent person. 

He was surprised when the compartment door opened, and Clarke came in, her blonde hair pulled back in its signature braid. 

“Princess,” he greeted, snidely. 

“Hello Blake,” she retorted coldly. 

“I was thinking-” 

“You shouldn’t do that, I wouldn’t want you to hurt your brain,” she responded, without missing a beat. 

Bellamy glared at her, running his hands through his hair in frustration, before continuing, “-that I could talk about the patrol schedule and you could talk about the responsibilities.” 

“Fine,” Clarke argeed, stopping the argument that was on the tip of Bellamy’s tongue. 

“I was thinking that for patrolling it should be done in groups of four instead of two,” Clarke said, “Can never be too safe.” 

“We will never fill all of the spots then,” Bellamy pointed out. 

“What about in trios then?” Clarke asked. 

“That would be doable. Is there something that I should know?” he asked, looking at her uneasily. 

He knew that her family stood with You-Know-Who, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew something that he didn’t. 

“Just being cautious, that’s all,” Clarke said, glaring at him for his implications. 

“Anything else we should discuss before the Prefects start coming in?” 

“Not that I can think of,” Clarke said, opening the potions book that she brought with her. 

Bellamy just stared at her. Who in Merlin’s name brought a book to a meeting? Rolling his eyes at how rude she was, he looked out the window, willing the Prefects meeting to start. 

Slowly, the Prefects started filing into the room. The 5th years were among the first to arrive, all grinning proudly. Clarke could remember when she and Wells had attended their first meeting, they had practically been bouncing up and down with excitement. The 6th years filed in, looking confident, but not over eager followed by the 7th years who were trying not to let their resentment show. 

“We would like to take a moment to welcome all of you,” Clarke began, standing up to address the Prefects, “Being a Prefect is a great honor, and you were chosen from everyone else in your year to be a leader. Becoming a leader comes with more responsibilities.” 

Clarke paused, (Bellamy would swear it was just for dramatic effect-though he could not deny that the Prefects were hanging on to every word). 

“You can now take away house points, but only with a valid reason. You are required to document any time you take away points,” Clarke said, passing around a paper, “The paper looks like this. You will submit the papers to the Head Boy or myself, either at one of our Prefect meetings or in our mailbox. Are there any questions about this?” 

“Are we allowed to give out detentions?” asked Draco (and Bellamy fought to not roll his eyes-he had been a Prefect last year, surely he knew the answer to that). 

“No,” Clarke responded, “If you feel that another student deserves a detention then it is your responsibility to find a Professor.” 

Clarke watched as Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

“Another responsibility you have as Prefects is to help patrol,” Bellamy began, “You will patrol with two other Prefects, which is different than last year. This means that you will patrol more often than you have in previous years. The Head Girl and I will still make the patrol schedule, you receive your schedule for the month at the Prefect meetings. This month we will let you sign up for times, you need to put your name down for three different days.” 

Bellamy passed the sign up sheet around, along with a self-inking quill, “Any questions?” 

  
“Why are we increasing patrols?” asked a 5th year Hufflepuff, Clarke thought her name was Monroe. 

“We can never be too safe, especially in dark times like these,” Bellamy replied. 

With You-Know-Who back and gaining power, Bellamy knew that they could never be too safe. 

“If there are no other questions, you may leave after you have signed up for your patrol times,” Clarke said. 

Together, the Head Boy and Girl watched as the Prefects finished filling out the schedule and slowly filed out of the compartment. 

“We should set up a time to meet the two of us. We will have regular meetings with Professor Dumbledore, but I think it will be helpful if we are on the same page,” Clarke said. 

“We can do whatever the hell you want Princess,” Bellamy said, rolling his eyes, why hadn’t he thought of that? 

“When will work best for you?” Clarke asked, through gritted teeth. 

“Why don’t we wait until we’ve got our schedules first?” Bellamy suggested. 

“Fine. Now if that’s all,” Clarke said, standing to leave. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to keep the Princess hostage.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and tried not to slam the compartment door on her way out. Bellamy Blake knew just how to push all of her buttons, while simultaneously knowing absolutely nothing about her. It was positively infuriating. 

Clarke made her way back to her compartment, and found that Emori and Raven had joined Murphy. 

“You and Blake did a nice job in the meeting,” Raven said, while Clarke grinned at her. 

The pair had struck an unlikely friendship when they discovered that they were dating the same guy. Turns out, Finn Collins did not expect them to talk to each other, they were in different houses and all. His luck ran out when Murphy started dating Emori last year, and their mutual friend put it together. 

When the two got to talking, they bonded over their hate for Finn and learned that they had quite a bit in common. The pair had been friends ever since. 

“Thanks Reyes,” Clarke said. 

“I was hoping that you and Blake would duel,” Murphy said, “You lost me a galleon Griffin.” 

“It was a dumb bet to make John,” Emori said, but she was grinning. 

“It’s not like it’s uncommon for them to duel,” Murphy pointed out. 

“They were very peaceful,” Raven commented. 

“I never thought I would hear the day,” Emori laughed. 

“I still don’t understand why you two hate each other so much,” Raven said. 

“I don’t know that anyone really does, it just is what it is,” Emori said. 

“He’s just so infuriating. He thinks that he is always right, and he is constantly looking out for himself, not caring what he does to get it,” Clarke said. 

“I think that they’re a little two similiar,” Murphy said, smirking because he knew it would anger Clarke. 

“What?” Clarke said, enraged, but after taking a look at Murphy, she realized he was trying to push her buttons, “Go fuck yourself, Murphy.” 

Murphy, Emori and Raven shared a grin, while Clarke opened up her book, which she continued to read until they reached the castle. 

***

After the Prefect meeting Bellamy made his way to the compartment that Octavia was sitting in. 

“How was the meeting?” Octavia asked, from her spot next to Finn and Jasper. 

“It went fine, O,” Bellamy said. 

“No one died?” Jasper asked, a teasing smile on his face. 

“No one died,” Bellamy confirmed, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m surprised,” Octavia said with a laugh. 

“I think we all are, I owe Monty 5 sickles,” Jasper groaned. 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t bet on your friends,” Bellamy pointed out. 

“It keeps life exciting,” Jasper argued. 

“Did you get any of Monty’s moonshine?” Octavia asked. 

“He brewed a lot this summer, he said he’d get you some,” Jasper confirmed.

“You are the best Jasp,” Octavia said, while Jasper blushed.

Bellamy wasn’t sure if his sister was oblivious to Jaspers affections for her, or if she was choosing to ignore them. Either way, it made him uncomfortable. 

“So, do you all feel old, now that you’re big, bad 7th years?” Octavia asked, grinning.

“It means I’m one step closer to being an Auror,” Bellamy replied with a shrug.

He loved Hogwarts, it felt more like home to him than the small apartment they share with their mother in the summers. However, he was ready to graduate and start fighting in the war. He hated watching the injustice in the world, knowing that there was nothing that he could about it. 

***

Clarke climbed into one of the last carriages, after helping Hagrid organize the first years, she was ready to enjoy a few minutes of peace before she started the school year. Clarke knew she was walking on a thin line, and that she needed to be careful this year. If anyone suspected her real intentions, she was a dead woman walking when she graduated. 

Unfortunately Clarke’s peace was short lived, and Finn Collins hopped into the carriage with her. Clarke didn’t even bother to hide her groan. He had the decentency to look embarrassed. 

“I was hoping to speak with you,” Finn said, quietly. 

“Oh Merlin, here we go,” Clarke said, “Can you not?” 

“Look, Clarke, I know that some unfortunate things happened last year, but I love you.” 

“Just like you loved Raven?” Clarke asked bitterly. 

“No, not like I loved Raven. What I felt for Raven, was a childhood crush. I am in love with you, Clarke Griffin. I will always be in love with you.” 

“Well, that’s just too damn bad Finn,” Clarke said, “It is never going to happen.” 

“Please Clarke, I know I messed up. Just give me one more chance,” Finn pleaded, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones. 

“Not a chance Finn,” Clarke said, “You didn’t just mess up. You dated both of us for a year and thought that you could get away with it.That’s not a small mistake Finn. I could never trust you after something like that.” 

“Please Clarke.” 

“No.” 

Clarke all but jumped out of the carriage before it had even made a full stop. She was desperate to get away from her ex. She strolled purposefully into the Great Hall, Finn following behind her. Raven shot her a questioning look, which Clarke responded with a puking face. She needed her friend to know that she wasn’t interested in Finn Collins. Raven’s friendship was the best thing she had gotten from that relationship. 

“I see Collins is back to following you around like a lost puppy,” Murphy said as Clarke took the empty seat next to him. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you saved me this seat on purpose,” Clarke retorted, ignoring his comment. 

“In your dreams Griffin,” Murphy replied, but he grinned and Clarke nodded gratefully. 

At the end of the table Clarke could see Malfoy whispering with Crabbe and Goyle gleefully. That could only mean that he had done something to Harry Potter. Clarke glanced around the Great Hall, looking for his signature messy hair. She could see both Ron and Hermione sitting with nervous looks on their faces, and knew that could mean nothing good. 

***

Bellamy sat at Gryffindor table, watching as Finn trailed pathetically after the Princess. 

“Do you think he’ll ever learn it’s not going to happen?” Octavia asked. 

“Not likely,” Bellamy said, “I don’t understand why he’s so obsessed with her.” 

“He claims he’s in love,” Miller said, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t think he’d know what love was if it hit him smack in the face,” Roma replied. 

Bellamy looked over and saw Ron and Hermione whispering nervously with Neville and Ginny. 

“What do you think that is about?” Bellamy asked, as Finn sat down with the group. 

“I don’t see the ‘Chosen One’ anywhere,” Octavia pointed out.

“Where is Potter?” Miller asked suspiciously, “It normally means nothing good if he isn’t around.” 

“He wasn’t in the last carriages,” Finn answered. 

However, before anyone could respond, the first years were paraded into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, and the sorting ceremony began. 

***

Once the sorting hat finished his song about unity and sticking together, Murphy turned, eyebrows raised towards Clarke. 

“Has the sorting hat met the Gryffindors?” Murphy asked, “How can we stick together when they are a bunch of stubborn idiots?” 

Clarke had to chuckle at that, “They aren’t very good at thinking things through. More like a jump first and ask questions later types of people.” 

“That is what separates the Slytherins from the Gryffidnors. At least we use our heads.” 

Murphy and Clarke watched sorting, neither really paying attention. Murphy was tapping his fingers on the table, while Clarke picked at her nails.

“I got some moonshine from Monty on the train, want any?” Murphy asked, holding a flask towards her. 

“I’m the Head Girl,” Clarke said, “You’re lucky I don’t confiscate that.” 

“Please, I have seen you out drink most of the house Griffin.” 

“That was before I was Head Girl. I need to appear responsible now.” 

“Suit yourself,” Murphy said, shrugging and taking another swig. 

Clarke just shook her head, but didn’t stop him. She watched as Professor Snape got up in the middle of the sorting and left the Great Hall. Clarke and Murphy shared a confused look, but continued watching in silence. Once the sorting was completed, food appeared on the long tables in front of them. 

Clarke started adding food to her plate, keeping her eye on the door. She was hoping that she would get a hint about where Professor Snape had gone. She shouldn’t have been surprised when he strolled in a few minutes later, Harry Potter coming in behind him. 

“I’m amazed that Potter hasn’t been expelled,” Murphy observed, and Clarke nodded in agreement. 

“Wonder what happened, his face looks bloody,” Clarke observed. 

“Malfoy,” Murphy said, nodding towards their blonde housemate, who was looking smug.

“Of course,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. 

“They’re hatred for each other might rival yours’ and Blakes,” Murphy teased. 

“They can have the title as Hogwarts biggest enemies,” Clarke said, before turning back to her food. 

Once the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore stood to give his speech. Clarke gasped (along with half the student body) when she saw his hand. It was black and looked almost as if it was decomposing. 

“What do you think happened?” Clarke whispered to Murphy. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Murphy replied. 

All around the Great Hall students were whispering, everyone clearly was wondering what had happened to the Headmaster’s hand. Clarke’s best guess was that he had touched a cursed object, but that didn’t feel right. 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Professor Dumbledore said nonchalantly (though, judging by the incredulous looks of those around him, no one believed him), “Now, to our new students, I would like to welcome you, and to our returning students, welcome back. You are in store for another year of magical education. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that any joke item bought at Weasley Wizard Wheezes is prohibited. Those who wish to play for their house Quidditch team should give their names to their Head of House. Please remember that 1st years are not allowed to tryout. We are also looking for a new Quidditch commentator, if you are interested please see your Head of House as well.” 

“You going to tryout this year Griffin?” Murphy asked. 

“No,” Clarke replied, rolling her eyes, “I don’t have time for Quidditch.” 

“Of course not, Princess,” Murphy said, smirking while Clarke reached over to smack him. 

“Now, I would like to welcome the newest member of our staff, Professor Slughorn. He has kindly agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master.” 

There was a collective gasp throughout the hall. Professor Snape had been the potions master for many years now and Clarke was wondering what changed. 

“Professor Snape, meanwhile,” Professor Dumbledore continued, raising his voice slightly, “Will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” 

There was a “no” shouted quite loudly from the Gryffindor table, if Clarke had to take a guess she would say it came from Potter. Clarke herself was quite surprised at this development as well. Surely Professor Dumbledore knew of his association with the Death Eaters, so why would he have him teaching the students how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts? It made no sense to Clarke. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Murphy mumbled, and Clarke nodded her agreement. 

However, Professor Dumbledore had not finished, “Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength.” 

The Great Hall had once more fallen silent, many people flinching at the mention of You-Know-Who’s name. Many Slytherins had decided to tune out the Professor, deeming whatever he had to say on the matter as irrelevant. Clarke tried not to appear over-eager to hear what the Headmaster was going to share. 

“I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure we stay safe. The castle’s magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of the staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose on you, however irksome you might find them- in particular, the rule that you are not allowed to be out of bed after hours. I should implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious inside or outside of the castle, please report it to a staff member immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, as always, with the utmost regard for your safety and the safety of others.” 

The mood in the Hall had shifted, gone were the excited faces that the students once wore, replaced with nervous expressions. Clarke took a moment to look around and observe the faces of those sitting around her. She noted that Murphy looked uncomfortable, and was reminded about why she considered him a friend. However, most of her table was smirking, and none more so than Malfoy. Clarke had an uneasy feeling as she looked around, and tried to make sure that her face remained neutral. She was grateful that she was no longer sleeping in the Slytherin Common Room, it would make it easier for her to keep her secret. She knew she would be dead if anyone found it out. 

“But now,” Professor Dumbledore continued, “Your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip Pip.” 

Many Slytherins rolled their eyes, while a few students laughed. The first years looked pretty confused, not yet used to the Headmaster’s strange sayings. 

“So, are you going to stay in the Head Chambers?” Murphy asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Clarke asked, “A room all to myself?” 

“You will have to share a common room with Blake,” Murphy pointed out.

“I can handle Blake,” Clarke replied confidently. 

“Of course you can. You’re the brightest witch in our year for a reason.” 

Clarke grinned at that, she had worked hard to remain at the top of their class. 

“Good night Murphy,” Clarke said, looking forward to going back to her own room. 

“Night Griffin,” he said, before making his way towards the dungeons. 

Clarke made her way towards the Astronomy Tower, knowing that the Head Common Room was near them. It would be weird staying in a tower, as opposed to the Dungeons, Clarke thought to herself. However, it would be closer to the stars and would have a good view of the grounds. Clarke was excited about the idea of being able to draw the view. 

“I’m surprised you picked to stay in the Heads Commons Princess. I would have thought you would want to stay with your fellow snakes,” Bellamy said, coming up behind her. 

Clarke tried not to jump, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he startled her. 

“Who would say no to a room by themselves?” Clarke asked.

Bellamy shrugged and they made their way to the Portrait in an uncomfortable silence. 

“Look up at the stars and not at your feet,” Clarke told the Portrait. 

“Very good, always remember that,” the painting replied, before swinging open. 

“Motivational,” Bellamy muttered, while Clarke hid her grin. 

Clarke and Bellamy walked through and what Clarke saw took her breath away. The room was small, but cozy. There was a fireplace in the corner, which was lit and burning, as well as a few leather armchairs and couches. It was decorated in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. 

Bellamy already knew that Octavia would be spending a lot of time napping on the couch, procrastinating her work. Bellamy hoped that Clarke didn’t plan on having any of her friends over, he couldn’t stand the idea of trying to work with stuck up Slytherins around. 

Clarke, however, was not thinking about any of that. She was walking around one of the desks and thinking about how much Wells would have loved this room. Clarke shook her head, trying not to think about it. To one side, there was a short hallway, leading to the Prefects meeting room. The Prefects could reach it through the hallway, as long as they had their badge on them. On the other side were two doors, one labeled Head Boy and one labeled Head Girl. Clarke grinned, excited about being able to have a room to herself. 

“I’m going to bed, good night,” Clarke said, while Bellamy waved from his place lounging on the couch. 

Clarke’s room was decorated with greens and blues and beautiful paintings hung on the walls. The headboard on the bed was marked with the initials of all previous Head Girls and Clarke couldn’t wait to carve hers into the headboard as well.

There was a window seat near the giant window as well as a giant bookshelf along the wall. The room was perfect. 

Clarke grinned, knowing that she was going to want to paint before she went to bed. She quickly changed into her painting clothes and took out her supplies from her trunk, before sitting down on the window seat and getting to work. 

***

Bellamy woke up early the next morning, looking forward to his run around the castle grounds. After changing into his running clothes and tying his shoes, he walked towards the grounds. He was not surprised to see Raven and Octavia already stretching. 

“Morning Ladies,” Bellamy said, joining them in stretching. 

“How far are we going today Blakes?” Raven asked, looking between the siblings. 

“A few miles,” Bellamy said. 

“Race ya,” Octavia said, before taking off. 

Bellamy and Raven raced after her, sharing a grin. Bellamy loved the way the cool air helped him wake up, and it was a nice way to see the Castle. 

He could see some older wizards appearing to be patrolling the grounds. He wondered if they were Aurors sent by the Ministry as an extra safety precaution. Bellamy had not considered the possibility that they might not be safe at Hogwarts. He had assumed that this was the one place he and Octavia would be safe. Sure, odd things happened, but they had always been safe. He was banking on the fact that You-Know-Who was afraid of Dumbledore. Now he wasn’t so sure. He would need to remain vigilant. 

***

Clarke awoke to the sound of Bellamy leaving the common room, and looked down at her watch with a curse. She had fallen asleep while painting last night, apparently forgetting to set an alarm. She jumped out of bed, racing into her bathroom to take a quick shower. 

With a wave of her wand, she dried her wavy blonde hair while trying to tie her tie. If she raced to the Great Hall she would make it in time for a bite to eat and to get her schedule before classes started. 

She cursed herself for not getting up the first time she heard him leave, maybe then she would have been ready on time. 

She speed walked through the corridors trying to get to the Great Hall, while not bringing attention to herself. It was not a good sign for the Head Girl to be late on her first day of classes. 

“Running behind Miss Griffin?” Professor Snape asked as Clarke approached him. 

“Of course not Professor,” Clarke replied, “Just got distracted reading my Defense book. Congratulations on the position change.” 

“Thank you Miss Griffin,” though judging by the look he gave her, he didn’t quite believe her. 

Looking at her schedule, Clarke was relieved to find that Potions was the first class of the day. Potions was easily her best class. Since starting N.E.W.T. level classes last year, all the students in their year took classes together. At the start of the 6th year they had been able to choose which classes they wanted to continue taking (as long as the had the O.W.L. scores needed). With only a select amount of students in each class, they all took them together. Unfortunately, that meant that Clarke had started seeing a lot more of Bellamy Blake, who always seemed desperate to prove that he was better than her. 

After grabbing a piece of toast, Clarke made her way into the familiar dungeons. She took a shortcut that she had learned in her second year, ensuring that she made it to class on time. 

“Cutting it a little close aren’t ya Princess?” Bellamy asked, smirking at her from his seat in the front. 

Clarke gave him the middle finger and kept walking back towards where Murphy, Emori and Raven were sitting. 

“Morning Griffin,” Raven said, smiling. 

“Late start?” Murphy teased. 

“Shut up.” 

“Forget to set your alarm?” Emori asked kindly. 

“Unfortunately.” 

“It’s only the first day of classes,” Raven laughed. 

“I accidentally fell asleep painting last night,” Clarke shrugged. 

“Yeah, you still got a little in your hair,” Murphy pointed out. 

“Damnit,” Clarke muttered, peeling it out while Murphy laughed. 

“Good morning class,” Professor Slughorn said, entering the classroom, huffing as if he’d just run a marathon. 

“Good morning Professor,” the class dutifully responded. 

“Today, we are going to look at three different potions. It is your job to work with your classmates to determine what the potions are. One of the potions can be brewed in our class period today. That is your goal.” 

Clarke grinned at the idea of a challenge. 

“Well, thank Merlin you’re on my team Griffin,” Murphy said, smirking. 

“Lucky you,” Clarke laughed. 

Clarke pulled out her potions book, her parchment and a quill. 

“Let’s go and observe the potions, we can use our observations to help us figure it out,” Raven suggested. 

Together, the group of four made their way towards the potions, along with most of the class. Bellamy was already scribbling down the observations his group had made. 

Clarke looked over the potions closely, smiling when she thought she figured it out. 

“I think I have it,” she whispered to her group, who grinned at her. 

Together they made their way back to their desks. Clarke glared when she saw that Bellamy, Finn, Jasper and Monty were already setting up their cauldron. 

“What do you think it is?” Emori asked. 

“I’m thinking it’s Felix Felicis, it has the same clear color as middle potion. Plus, while it is complicated to brew, it does not take a significant amount of time to do so. In fact, many people attempt to make the potion when they realize how quickly it brews. However, if even one thing is done wrong then it doesn’t come out right,” Clarke informed her group.

“Well, let’s not make any mistakes then,” Raven said. 

“What do we need?” Murphy asked. 

***

By the time class was coming to an end, Bellamy felt confident in his groups’ Felix Felicis. It was the exact clear color that it was supposed to be. Monty just needed to stir it counter clockwise three more times. 

Looking towards the back of the room he did not like the confident smirk on Clarke’s face. The one she wore when she thought she was smarter than everyone else. Bellamy shook his head, just because she thought she was smarter than everyone else, didn’t mean it was true. Bellamy was confident that he and his group had gotten the potion correct. 

“What potion did you brew?” Professor Slughorn asked as he approached. 

“Felix Felicis, Sir,” Bellamy answered. 

“And why did you brew Felix Felicis?” Professor Slughorn asked. 

“The color and the consistency matched,” Monty replied. 

“Plus, it was the quickest to brew of the three potions,” Bellamy added, “Amortenia takes a month to brew and Veritiserum takes two. Neither were quick enough to brew in a single class period.” 

“Very good. I am awarding 5 house points to all of you.”

Bellamy grinned victoriously, sharing a high-five with his group mates. He watched as Professor Slughorn made his way over to Clarke’s group. 

“Tell me, what potion did you brew?” Professor Slughorn asked. 

“Felix Felicis,” Murphy replied, smirking at Clarke. 

“Excellent, why did you brew Felix Felicis?” Professor Slughorn asked, “Why, Miss Griffin. It is excellent to finally meet you, your mother was one of my favorite students. She had such an eye for potions. Perhaps you do as well. Can you tell me why your group brewed Felix Felicis?” 

“It was the only potion that could be fast enough to brew Sir,” Clarke said, ignoring his comments on her mother, “The Amortenia takes a month to brew, when brewed correctly and Veritiserum takes at least two. Looking at the color it was going to be Felix Felicis or it was going to be Skele-Gro, both of which could be brewed within a single class. However, it had the sweet aroma of Felix Felicis, not the bitter smell of Skele-Gro.” 

“Very good Miss Griffin, it appears you do take after your mother,” He said, while Clarke tried not to groan, “Everyone in your group will receive 5 house points for brewing the correct potion. Miss Griffin, you will receive an extra 5 points for such a detailed explanation.” 

“With all due respect, Sir, I would not have reached the conclusion without my group,” Clarke tried. 

“Very well, 10 points for each of you,” He said, waving his hand.

“Nice job Griffin,” Emori said, smirking at Clarke. 

Clarke grinned victoriously, knowing that is the opposite of what her mother would have done. While Professor Slughorn thought there were similarities between the mother and daughter, Clarke knew that they couldn’t be more different if they tried. Her mother followed the Dark Lord, blinded by his power, giving no mind to the fact that he had killed her husband on his return to life. Clarke, recognized his cruelty and would never follow someone so terrible. 

Her mother would kill her with little hesitation, if she knew what Clarke had done. Just as Jaha had murdered Wells this summer. 

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter? What do you all think?**


	2. The Start of Something New

Clarke banged her head against the wall, her blonde curls falling out of her braid. Her mother was insane, there was no other word for it. Clarke had re-read the letter, and found herself getting angrier and angrier. 

_ Clarke,  _

_ I am reaching out to see if you reconsidered my offer from this summer. The cause could use your help. He would be very grateful. Think about all the good you could accomplish.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Mom _

Clarke crumpled up the letter and threw it at the wall. Her mother was completely brainwashed. There had been no asking about classes or how she was enjoying being Head Girl. Her mother had asked no questions, only hoping that Clarke had changed her mind and was going to join the cause. 

This summer, her mother had approached her and Clarke had been hopeful that her mother was going to try to rebuild their relationship. Instead, she had come to ask her to be an inside man at Hogwarts. Apparently the Dark Lord had a special job that he needed accomplished, and her mother had thought that Clarke would do it. Abby had thought wrong; Clarke would never follow the Dark Lord. She would never understand how her mother could follow someone who wanted to destroy the Wizarding World. 

Clarke had always been taught that Abby had joined the Dark Lord because she was under the Imperius Curse. When Clarke was younger, Abby had never talked about her time as a Death Eater, and Clarke’s father Jake had taught Clarke that they were no better than the Muggles. When the Dark Lord rose again, Abby had returned to him like a dog to its owner, ignoring Jake’s pleas to ignore the call. In the end, her mother returning had caused her father to be murdered and Clarke would never forgive her for that. 

Despite what many of her classmates thought, not every Slytherin believed his bullshit propaganda. Clarke was determined to help make sure that the world the Dark Lord envisioned never happened. She was determined to make her father proud of her. 

However, first she needed to figure out who was helping the Dark Lord. Her instincts told her that her fellow 7th year Cage Wallace was involved. Though Clarke knew that many of her fellow Slytherins had Death Eater parents and that most of her classmates would be willing to help. 

“ _ Incendio” _ Clarke muttered, lighting her letter on fire.

Clarke couldn’t risk Bellamy somehow finding it, or one of his Gryffindor friends who always happened to be around. 

Clarke stood up, needing a walk to clear her head. She opened her door and stepped into the common room, which fell silent. Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper all staring at her, stopping whatever conversation they were having. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked out of the common room. 

Wandering the corridors always did wonders for clearing her head. The cool air of the castle and the secret passages all felt like home to Clarke. There was always something new to discover. Without much thought she made her way towards the 7th floor and the Room of Requirement. It had been where she and Finn used to meet. The excitement of never knowing exactly what room the other person had picked had been exhilarating. She would walk past the door three times thinking,  _ I want to be with Finn, I want to be with Finn, I want to be with Finn.  _ Before the door would appear and she could enter into whatever room Finn had dreamed up. She had encountered a giant swimming pool, a campground, an ice skating rink and (her personal favorite) a painting studio. 

Clarke was disappointed however, when she rounded the corner and found Malfoy anxiously pacing in front of the room. Clarke paused before diving behind a statue, wondering if she would be able to see what he was up to. Whatever it was, he was clearly on edge and that made Clarke nervous. Draco Malfoy was always full of bravado confidence, even when he shouldn’t be. 

Clarke wondered if he had been chosen to complete the task. She knew that his parents were high up in the ranks of Death Eaters, much like her mother, but she had always assumed that they would pick a 7th year. 

She watched as the door appeared in front of Draco and as he disappeared through it. She made her way towards the wall, which hid the door, and walked past it three times. Each time she passed she thought,  _ I want to see what Draco is doing.  _ However, when the door didn’t appear, she decided that he must have made sure no one could enter. She cursed, before she continued her walk, getting lost in the happy memories of her childhood, from before her mother made her real loyalties show. 

***

The next morning, Clarke woke up and quickly got ready for her day. She knew it was going to be a long one, with the Head meeting with Professor Dumbledore. She passed Bellamy in the hallway, coming back from what she assumed was run, on her way to breakfast. They glared at each other as they passed, but remained silent (which-Clarke had to admit was an improvement).

Clare was one of the first to arrive at breakfast and after pouring herself some tea, she grabbed some eggs and began to eat. She watched as the Great Hall slowly filled up and took out her book on irregular curses and how to heal them while she waited for the post. 

Murphy had taken a silent seat next to her piling his plate with food, glaring at nothing in particular. 

That is where they were seated when the post arrived. Hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall, some carrying parcels or letters, others carrying copies of the  _ Daily Prophet.  _ An owl dropped off a copy of the newspaper in front of Clarke and she dropped a couple sickles in the pouches attached to the owl’s leg. 

Clarke carefully opened the paper and read: 

**_The Dark Mark Spotted Again_ **

_ The Dark Mark was spotted flying over a small Muggle town just outside of London. The Dark Mark was spotted at approximately 3:30 this morning flying above the town of Alfriston. The Muggle town is the hometown of many Muggle Borns in attendance at Hogwarts as well as many Ministry officials.  _

_ It is not yet clear how many casualties there will be, but the number is predicted to be high. Ministry officials have been on the scene since early this morning, working to identify the bodies. They will reportedly be in touch with the families who lost loved ones.  _

_ We will continue to update our readers with any news that we receive. Expect additional copies of the Daily Prophet throughout the next few days.  _

Clarke’s entire body froze, the horror of what she had just read sinking in. She knew her face had paled and she watched as many of her classmates raced out of Great Hall, trying to get in contact with their families no doubt. Clarke’s ears were ringing as she listened to what the other students at her table were saying. 

“About time,” she heard Cage say. 

“I hope none of them made it out,” agreed Draco. 

Clarke clenched and unclenched her fists.

“No one survived did they?” Murphy whispered. 

“No, probably not,” Clarke said, breathing deeply to keep herself from crying. 

“Emori grew up there, before her mum and dad split,” Murphy said. 

“Do either of her parents still live there?” Clarke asked, feeling nauseous.

“No,” Murphy said, relief evident in his voice, “I’m going to check on her.” 

Clarke watched as Murphy walked away, before getting up and leaving the Hall quickly. She could hear the voices rising in anger and she knew it was only a matter of time before the anger turned towards the Slytherins. 

Clarke was not looking forward to her classes for the day. She knew that tensions would be high.

“Attention students,” Professor Dumbledore’s voice rang through the corridors, “In light of the recent events, we have called in Counselors from St. Mungos who will be available in the Hospital Wing for anyone who needs to talk.” 

Clarke was suddenly very thankful that her mother was a surgeon at St. Mungos and not a Counselor. She didn’t think that she would be able to keep her cool if she saw her. Her mother didn’t know how much she hated the cause nor that she would do anything in her power to bring the cause down. If her mother saw her now, she would know and Clarke would be as good as dead. 

Clarke thought back to every conversation she had overheard this summer, anything that would have given her a clue that this was coming. Anything that would give her any clues for what the next plan of action would be. What knowledge could she have brushed aside that could have stopped this. Then she froze. There had been a note on her mother’s desk in her home office and Alfriston had been on it, Arkadia had been right below it. That could be the next place that was going to be attacked. 

She turned her body and raced back to the Head’s chambers she had to send this letter. 

She wrote onto a piece of parchment quickly. 

_ T- _

_ I think that Arkadia is next. Be prepared.  _

_ -C  _

Clarke quickly tied the letter onto the leg of her owl and sent it out the window. Clarke let out a shaky breath, hoping her letter reached its destination in time. Stealing her back, she turned and walked towards the exit of the portrait hole, making her way to Charms. 

***

Classes that day were tense, people were talking about the tragic events in Alfriston. Clarke could feel the heated glares of her classmates. They knew as well as she did that her mother was involved. She was known for her commitment to the Dark Lord, even if the Ministry was never able to prove it. 

Clarke felt terrible and tried not to meet anyones’ eyes. She didn’t want to offend anyone, knowing that they wouldn’t accept her sympathy. They all thought she was one of them. 

By the time dinner rolled around, Clarke ate quickly, before rushing out of the Great Hall. She couldn’t take it anymore, she was going crazy. 

On her way to the Head’s Commons, someone grabbed her and pulled her around the corner.

“We received your tip on Arkadia,” Tonks whispered, “We have people standing guard in case.” 

“Thank you,” Clarke replied, sighing with relief. 

“Good work,” Tonks answered, before disappearing as quickly as she appeared. 

Clarke continued on her way, trying to fight a smile, glad her message had been received. Once she entered the common room she was thankful that Bellamy had not returned from dinner. She would have some peace before her and Bellamy met with Professor Dumbledore for their Head Meeting. 

She sat for the hour, working (mostly unsuccessfully) to complete her Charms essay. By the time she had to leave for their meeting with the Professor she still hadn’t seen Bellamy. She was counting her blessings, knowing that he was going to have some things to say about the article. Most people left her alone during the day, too afraid of her status as the top witch of their year, Bellamy Blake had always been the exception to that. 

She made it to the Gargoyle that protected the entrance to his office and whispered, “ _ Acid Pops _ ”. She walked up the spiral staircase, admiring the stone work on the way up. She paused when she reached the wooden door and cautiously knocked. 

“Enter,” came Professor Dumbledore’s voice from within his office. 

Clarke was blown away by what she saw. On the walls were moving portraits of the previous Headmasters, and Clarke grinned when she saw her Great-Grandmother waving at her. On top of Professor Dumbledore’s desk was a tiny red and gold phoenix. Clarke looked at him with awe. 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he?” the Professor asked. 

“He is,” Clarke responded, still staring at the bird, “What’s his name?” 

“Fawkes,” the Professor replied, smiling fondly. 

“What a lovely name.” 

“Thank you Miss Griffin. I hear that you provided one of our agents with important intel, good work.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Clarke said, blushing. 

Looking at the clock Clarke realized that there were a few minutes to spare before the meeting started. Straining her ears to see if she could hear Bellamy coming. 

When she realized that it was silent she began cautiously, “There is something else that you should know.” 

“Go on,” Professor Dumbledore, waving his hand for her to continue. 

“This summer, my mum approached me,” Clarke started, “She wanted me to do a job at Hogwarts-something for the Death Eaters. I turned her down, you know where my allegiance stands, but they are trying to infiltrate the castle.” 

“Any ideas on who you think might have said yes, Miss Griffin?” the Professor asked, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses. 

“My best guess Professor has been Cage Wallace, but I did see Draco Malfoy looking nervous around the Room of Requirement.” 

“Thank you for your input Miss Griffin,” he replied. 

“You don’t seem concerned Professor,” Clarke observed. 

  
“You are very intuitive Miss Griffin, that will help keep you safe.” 

Clarke nodded, but didn’t respond because there was a knock on the door.

“You may enter Mr. Blake,” Professor Dumbledore said. 

Bellamy came into the Head office and walked over to the chair next to Clarke. His shoulders were tense and he was actively not looking at Clarke. 

“How has your first few weeks of Head duties been?” Professor Dumbledore asked, smiling kindly. 

“Fine,” Bellamy and Clarke replied in unison. 

  
“I’m sure that working together hasn’t been easy. I must say, I am proud of you two for setting aside your differences and working together nicely.” 

Clarke tried not to roll her eyes at his assumption. The pair only spoke when necessary and it was generally in snippy tones. 

“Your idea of patrolling in threes was a great idea,” the Professor continued. 

“Thank you Sir,” Clarke responded, proud of her idea. 

“Have any of the patrols come across anything to note?” 

“No Sir,” Bellamy replied, “The Prefects file a report at the end of every patrol. There has been nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“Thank you,” Professor Dumbledore nodded, “Do you have any questions for me?” 

“No Sir,” both Bellamy and Clarke responded. 

“I would like you to start thinking about how you want to do Halloween and how you want to organize the dance.” 

Bellamy tried not to groan, he had forgotten that one of the Head’s jobs was to organize the Halloween Dance. It was a yearly dance that involved costumes and way too many decorations, Bellamy himself had never attended. As a Prefect, he had helped set up, but instead he always worked to set up the after party that the older students attended in the Room of Requirement after the dance. Looking up, he noticed that Clarke’s blue eyes were wide, it appeared that she had forgotten about the dance as well. 

“Yes Sir,” they replied. 

“You are dismissed,” Professor Dumbledore said, looking back down at his papers. 

Clarke and Bellamy left, walking in a tense silence back to their common room. Bellamy was practically shaking with pent up rage while he followed behind Clarke. She knew his blow up was coming and she knew that it was going to be directed at her. 

They walked into the common room, even the portrait looking between them uneasily. 

“Are you happy?” Bellamy snarled. 

“Happy?” Clarke turned around, glaring. 

“Your damn people orphaned a bunch of poor children,” he continued, seeing red, “You assholes won this time.” 

“My damn people?” Clarke asked, shaking. 

“You and your fellow Slytherin Death Eaters,” he said, visibly enraged. 

Clarke stepped back as if he had physically slapped her, “You got me Blake, Just because I’m a Slytherin means I’m a Death Eater.” 

Bellamy paused, feeling a little bad, but unable to stop himself, “Not because you’re a Slytherin, but because the world knows your mother is one of You-Know-Whose biggest supporters.” 

“You’re right. Just because my mum’s a bitch and follows You-Know-Who, I must too. Of course, it makes total sense. You finally figured me out Blake, congratulations.” 

Clarke stormed into her bedroom and slammed her door shut. She felt like a snotty teenagar, but she was just so angry. She knew that Bellamy didn’t like her, but to learn that he thought so little of her hurt. It hurt much more than she cared to admit, especially when she knew that most of her classmates felt the same. 

Clarke curled up on her bed and finally let her tears fall. Her body heaved with sobs, trying to keep quiet not alerting Bellamy that he had gotten to her. 

Bellamy was standing in the common room looking towards Clarke’s door. He felt guilty but he didn’t know why. He didn’t expect the Princess to react the way she did and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had gotten it wrong. 

His feet moved without catching up to his brain and before he knew it he found himself outside of Clarke’s door. In the quiet he thought he could hear her crying and it felt like a punch in the gut. He had never known Clarke Griffin to cry and he felt incredibly guilty. He tapped his knuckles against the door. 

“Griffin?” he called quietly. 

When she didn’t reply he tried to knock again and he was ignored yet again. He frowned, before heading towards the Gryffindor common room; he needed to clear his head. 

***

After what Clarke referred to as ‘the incident’ her and Bellamy ignored each other. He had tried to apologize the next morning, but she had ignored him. They only spoke when they needed to discuss Head duties or during the Prefect meetings. They kept their tones unemotional and kept any small talk out of the conversation. 

Before Clarke knew it, it was the middle of October and what would have been Wells’ birthday. Clarke and Bellamy were meeting to talk about the final preparations of the Halloween dance. Bellamy was talking about the decorations, which Ravenclaw was in charge of, when he realized that Clarke had zoned out. 

“What’s wrong Griffin? Worried about not having a date to the dance?” Bellamy asked, though his voice lacked the usual hostility. 

“I’m not concerned about that Blake,” Clarke said, before changing the conversation, “The Hufflepuff Prefects agreed to take care of the food for the dance.” 

“Perfect, so we will just take care of monitoring the set up and the clean up,” Bellamy said. 

“Yep,” Clarke said, before standing up and leaving. 

Bellamy watched as the blonde left, confused, before making his way towards the library, where he promised to meet Octavia. 

“How was the meeting with the Princess?” Octavia asked when he sat down. 

“It was fine,” Bellamy said, “She was cold, as usual.” 

“Do either of you really know her?” Raven asked, looking up from her Arithmancy problems. 

“Does anyone?” Octavia asked. 

“Wells did,” Raven pointed out, “She’s not that bad if you give her a chance. You just need to get her to warm up to you.” 

Raven knew that her and the Slytherin were not nearly as close as Wells and her were. She and Wells had grown up together, and knew everything there was to know about each other. Despite that, Raven would consider Clarke one of her closer friends. She knew that she could ask Clarke for help and that the blonde would drop everything to help her. 

“I think that Wells is the only person she ever really warmed up to, and maybe Murphy,” Bellamy said, “Everyone else just gets a cordial Princess instead of Bitch Princess.” 

“I’m just saying, it would go a long way if you were a little nicer to her,” Raven shrugged going back to her work. 

Octavia and Bellamy shared a confused look, before getting to work. 

***

Clarke dug out a bottle of firewhiskey from her trunk and got to work. She was trying to forget what had happened this summer, but it was like it was on replay in her mind. She sat herself on the couch and stared into the fire, tears streaming down her face. She brought the bottle to her lips, wondering why it had been Wells and not her. She had been enjoying the peace and quiet, knowing that it was a Friday night, and that Bellamy would be hanging out with his Gryffindor Housemates. 

This is where Bellamy found her a few hours later, tears caked to her face and half a bottle of firewhiskey gone. Bellamy normally would not return to his dorm room until later that night, but after his conversation with Raven he had the strange urge to call a truce with the Head Girl. 

“Damn Princess, it’s just sad to drink alone,” Bellamy said, sitting cautiously on the couch across from her. 

She didn’t respond, just continued staring into the fire. 

“What, is it that you don’t have any friends now that Wells transferred?” he asked, trying to get a rise out of her. 

“Wells didn’t transfer,” she said softly, still not looking at him. 

“What?” Bellamy asked, confused.

“He didn’t transfer,” Clarke replied, still talking softly. 

“Where is he then?” Bellamy questioned. 

“Dead,” Clarke said, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her face.

“What,” Bellamy sputtered. 

“They killed him,” Clarke said, her body physically shaking, “This summer, they found out that someone was smuggling information to the Order. Wells took the fall and his father killed him for it.” 

“How do you know Wells wasn’t the one who was smuggling the information?” he asked. 

When Clarke continued to stare at the fire, Bellamy thought. He thought back to how most of Clarke’s friends were not in Slytherin or how he had never seen her be anything but respectful to anyone, no matter what their blood status was. Then he felt that he knew what had happened, with almost all 100% certainty. Wells and Clarke were rarely seen without each other; in fact, there had been a rumor that they had mastered Occlumency since they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. It was not implausible that Wells would have died to protect Clarke. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Bellamy asked quietly, “You were smuggling out the information and Wells took the fall for you. Right?” 

Clarke finally turned her body to face him and she gave him the smallest nod. 

“It was all my fault,” she whispered, and Bellamy felt his heart ache for the girl he had never gotten along with. 

“It wasn’t your fault Griffin,” Bellamy said, “He knew what he was doing.” 

“He shouldn’t have done it,” Clarke said, “It should have been me.” 

Bellamy watched as Clarke looked at her hands, breaking the eye contact that they had. She was wringing her hands together, as if she was trying to center herself. Bellamy could almost feel the self-loathing and the guilt rolling off of her.

“If you want forgiveness, fine I’ll give it to you. You’re forgiven.” 

Clarke brought her legs towards her chest, but her eyes flashed with relief. Hearing that she was forgiven lifted a weight from her shoulders. It didn’t quite take away her pain, but it did make her feel a little better. 

Clarke felt her body fill with unknown relief. She felt that a weight had finally been lifted off of her shoulders and she could breathe again. She would have never expected that Bellamy Blake would have been the one to help her shoulder the burden, but she found herself incredibly grateful that he had.

***

The next morning, Bellamy waited for Clarke before going down to breakfast, and slowly but surely, an air of peace fell between them. It was not quite a friendship, but it was a step in the right direction. 

The rest of the student body was thankful for the change, no longer worried about being caught in the middle of one of their infamous screaming matches. 

It was a temporary peace, which was rare for a place like Hogwarts. 

* * *

**Holy shit y'all. I was not expecting this kind of reaction to this story, but I am glad that you all are enjoying it. Thanks so much for your comments and your kudos. It really means a lot to me.**

**I am not super crazy about this chapter, but it gives us a lot of insight into Clarke's past, which was necessary.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. The New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few months, the tentative peace between Bellamy and Clarke developed into a friendship; and no one was more surprised than Bellamy and Clarke. It started off slowly, after Wells’ birthday and Clarke’s admission. 

Over the next few months, the tentative peace between Bellamy and Clarke developed into a friendship; and no one was more surprised than Bellamy and Clarke. It started off slowly, after Wells’ birthday and Clarke’s admission. 

At first, Bellamy would wait for Clarke to go down to breakfast. They started off walking down to the Great Hall in silence. Slowly, they started talking about classes, which turned into Bellamy sharing stories about Octavia growing up. Clarke started sharing stories about her and Wells, she found it much easier to talk about him, since Bellamy knew what had happened. 

Their mutual friends were grateful for the peace and worked hard to make sure that the friendship stayed in tact. They would all work together in the library, making sure that the topic of conversation stayed in friendly territory. No one wanted to start the argument that caused the pair to end their tentative friendship.

Eventually, they started to sit together in classes, working together to complete projects. They still argued and disagreed, but there was no longer the hostility their arguments once held. Working together, the Head Boy and Girl showed exactly why they were at the top of their classes. Dueling in the Dueling Club showed their strength when giving each other tips and pointers. Together, the pair was a force of nature, balancing each other out.

He thought with his heart, taking things personally. He was determined to stop the injustice that was happening in the world and he felt useless to stop it. She thought with her head, using logic as her weapon. After losing her father and Wells, she no longer thought with her heart, it hurt too much. She also knew that the Death Eaters weren’t using theirs’, and in order to think like them, neither could she. Using logic she could determine what their next steps would be and what their hidden messages were. 

As the year progressed and winter turned to spring, the 7th years were slowly preparing for graduation. Everyone was sending out their applications to the departments they hoped to work for. The exception to this was Clarke, who had hidden her acceptance letter into the St. Mungos’ internship program at the bottom of her backpack. 

The 7th years all spent so much time in the library, it almost appeared that they lived there. Each group of students had claimed their own table in their own section of the library. All of the younger students knew to stay away, no one wanting to face the wrath of an over-stressed out 7th year. 

That was where Clarke and Bellamy were sitting on Wednesday night, surrounded by their friends. The torches were providing a light for them and they were all huddled over their books, preparing for their N.E.W.T. exams that every 7th year took. Even if they were accepted into different programs, there was always the stipulation that they needed specific scores on their N.E.W.T.s. 

“Did you finish your application for the Auror Academy?” Raven asked Clarke, looking up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. 

Raven had been pouring over the book for the last hour and felt that her brain was turning into mush. 

“I submitted mine yesterday,” Clarke said, nervously looking to see if any of her friends could tell she was lying. 

If Clarke had her way, she would have submitted her application weeks ago, when Bellamy had submitted his. However, she had spoken with Tonks, and they had agreed that her services were better placed spying on her mother. Ultimately, it had been an easy decision, even if it wasn’t her first choice. 

“I still can’t believe you’re not going to be a Healer at St. Mungos,” Murphy said, “You’ve been talking about that since the first year.” 

“Then the war started,” Clarke stated, “I refuse to be useless.” 

“How did your mother take the news?” Emori asked. 

“I don’t really speak with her,” Clarke responded shortly, “Besides, I applied to St. Mungos as a backup plan. If I can’t fight the arseholes then I will heal those who are.” 

“Wise,” Murphy said. 

While Murphy was a Slytherin, he had grown up very differently than Clarke. His parents had neglected him growing up, instead choosing to follow their own selfish choices. They focused more on getting their next set of drugs than what was happening in the Wizarding World. He had essentially raised himself, and therefore he had very few of the typical Slytherin misconceptions. It was why Clarke and him had gotten along. 

“Did you hear back from the Department of Mysteries?” Clarke asked Raven. 

“Not yet, they said that I would hear back next week,” Raven said, wringing her hands together. 

“Did you submit your Auror application Blake?” Enori asked, looking at the Head Boy. 

“I did,” Bellamy said. 

“I feel so useless here at school,” Clarke stated, clenching her fists. 

“I wish that there was something that we could do,” Octavia said, looking between the group. 

“What if there was?” Bellamy said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“What did you have in mind?” Miller asked, looking up from his Potions essay. 

“Do you remember Potters’ attempt at Dumbledore’s Army last year?” Bellamy asked. 

“I remember the torment that they were forced to endure for being caught,” Murphy said, giving Bellamy a pointed look. 

While Murphy did not have the Slytherin ideals, he did have a very strong sense of self-preservation. 

“What if we used the Room of Requirement to practice?” Bellamy said, “That way we can be prepared when we leave.” 

“Do you think that we will be attacked?” Jasper asked, looking fearfully towards Monty. 

“I think that there is a possibility that some people will be attacked. I don’t know if it will be any of you, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Clarke said. 

Clarke knew that there was a very strong possibility that she would be murdered and she had accepted that. Once her mother knew for certain that Clarke was fighting against her, the force of the Death Eaters would be unleashed on her. Clarke was not assuming that she would live much longer than graduation. It was only a matter of time before it was realized that she was smuggling information. After graduation, she would go back home and continue to smuggle information to Professor Dumbledore or to the Auror Tonks. She would play her role as the bitter daughter, who would be an intern at St. Mungos. Her mother would assume that she was simply bitter about the murder of her father, not with the group as a whole. Clarke would use that to her advantage as long as she could. 

“So, let’s prepared,” Bellamy said, “We all have different sets of strengths, if we work together we will be able to be prepared after graduation. We will be able to fight once we graduate and feel useless.” 

“I’m in,” Clarke said, smirking. 

The rest of the table chorused their agreements and it was decided. They were going to take matters into their own hands. They were going to fight. If they were going to be attacked, they weren’t going to go down easy. 

***

They met for their little club every Wednesday night, meeting in the room of requirement. Each week, someone new was in charge of teaching a lesson. 

Bellamy had taught them all different ways to use objects in the room to their advantage. Most people did not expect to be hit by a lamp, it would create the element of surprise that might help keep them alive. 

Emori had taught the group how to appear more helpless than they were. She showed them how she used to play injured to get things out of strangers who travelled into her home town. Clarke found this to be particularly helpful, knowing that she was going to have to work on fooling people into thinking she was innocent. 

Octavia had taught everyone how to fight like a muggle, stating that most witches and wizards would not expect a disarmed person to fight back. Most people did not know how to fight without a wand, and they would use that to their advantage. A well placed right hook could be just as effective as a stunning spell. This was the most difficult lesson for Clarke, who had no experience with Muggle fighting. 

Even Murphy had taught a class on pick-pocketing. He said that it could be used to smuggle information from someone or it could be helpful if someone was on the run (Bellamy had given Clarke a pointed look at this-which she ignored). Murphy explained the best times and places to get away with it. The busier the area, the better, he had insisted. 

This week was Clarke’s turn to teach and she was excited. She had convinced Professor Slughorn to give her the ingredients that she needed, promising to come to the next Slug Club dinner in return. With her backpack full of supplies she made her way towards the Room of Requirement. 

However, when she arrived and walked past the wall (thinking  _ I need a place to train _ ) she found that the door would not appear. She just assumed that Bellamy had arrived before her and tried again, thinking:  _ I want to join Bellamy _ . When the door still would not appear she groaned, someone must have beat them to it. 

Bellamy and Octavia came around the corner shortly followed by the rest of their group. 

“We will have to do tonight's lesson in the Heads common room,” Clarke said, “Someone beat us to the Room of Requirement.” 

Together, the group split up, taking separate ways towards the common room, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. 

Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia arrived first, giving the password and waiting for the others to arrive. Miller, Raven, Monty and Jasper arrived shortly later. The group waited for Murphy and Emori to arrive. 

“I bet their making out in a broom cupboard,” Raven said, rolling her eyes.

“I did not realize that was a thing people did,” Monty said, shaking his head.

“What you and Harper have never made out in a broom cupboard?” Octavia teased. 

“No, we make out in abandoned classrooms like normal people,” Monty replied.

“There is quite a thrill about snogging in a broom cupboard,” Octavia stated, but upon seeing Bellamy’s face she added, “So I’ve heard.” 

“Nice try,” Bellamy said rolling his eyes, while the rest of the group laughed. 

Murphy and Emori chose that moment to arrive into the common room, Murphy adjusting his tie and Emori adjusting her skirt. 

“You couldn’t wait to snog until after my lesson?” Clarke asked, glaring. 

“Jealous?” Murphy said, not phased by the blondes’ glare. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and Murphy grinned. 

“So what are we learning today Princess?” Bellamy asked. 

“We are going to learn how to quickly brew a Blood-Replenishing Potion,” Clarke said, “It is an important potion to know how to brew in a time of war. If you or someone with you gets attacked it’s important to know how to replenish their blood. I considered reviewing some of the antidotes of poison, but since we learned those in class I thought I would focus on this.” 

“So, please take out your cauldrons, luckily for us, this is a quick potion to brew, if you know the tricks and tips.” 

Everyone took out their cauldrons and followed along with Clarke. In between each step she walked around, smiling when she found that her friends were succeeding. At the end of the lesson, the potions were all varying shades of red and bubbling like they should. 

“Who feels confident in their potion?” Clarke asked.

“I do,” Bellamy said. 

“Confident enough to try it?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy looked at her like she had grown two heads. 

“Yes,” He replied warily. 

“Excellent. Let’s test it then,” Clarke said, taking out her wand. 

Bellamy flinched (he’d been on the receiving end of one of her curses enough times to know it was going to hurt) however, he felt the blood drain from his face as he watched Clarke turn her wand towards herself. 

The past few months had taught Bellamy Blake a lot about the resilient Slytherin. He had learned that, while she had hardened herself, she had a heart of gold. He learned that she would do anything to help those who were less fortunate than her. He had learned that she was braver than most Gryffindors and he had learned that he relied on her as a co-leader, and more importantly as a friend. He knew what she was going to do before she did it and felt his blood run cold.

“Don’t you dare Griffin,” he practically growled. 

“Scared Blake?” Clarke smirked, and with a flick of her wand she was on the ground bleeding. 

“Oh Merlin, she’s crazy!” Octavia said, watching as the blonde lost blood. 

“What should we do?” Emori asked, looking around for something that would help. 

“We need to stop the bleeding,” Miller said, but Bellamy was already moving. 

Over his shock, he waved his wand and wordlessly closed the injury. He looked down and saw how unnaturally pale his friend looked, and his heart squeezed at the sight. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“We need to give her the potion,” Murphy said, already filling a goblet with Bellamy’s potion. 

“I hope you brewed it right Blake,” Raven said. 

“If not, we’ll use hers,” Monty said. 

With that plan, Murphy handed the goblet to Bellamy, who forced Clarke’s mouth open and the potion down. 

Then the group sat and waited nervously. 

“Maybe we should get Madame Pomfrey,” Jasper said, looking nervous. 

“She’s regaining color,” Monty said, relieved. 

Sure enough, the pink tone was starting to come back to Clarke’s face. Slowly, her blue eyes opened and she gave a weak grin. 

“Nice job, you successfully brewed the potion,” she said, sitting herself up while Bellamy glared at her.

“Are you fucking crazy?” he said, trying to calm his beating heart, “You could have died.” 

“I trusted you,” Clarke said shrugging, and Bellamy felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

He knew his fellow leader did not trust easily, not after everything she had been through. 

“Besides, it’s not as though the Death Eaters will tell you when they are going to attack, we need to be prepared for every situation. We need to be able to think quickly on our feet, like you all just did. That ability will keep you alive.” 

“You’re a badass Princess,” Murphy said, smirking at the blonde. 

Clarke just winked at him. 

“Clarke’s right,” Emori said, “The world is a scary place, we need to be prepared for all possibilities. As a Muggle Born, I know that I have a target on my back.” 

“They’ll have to get through me too,” Murphy growled, and Emori looked at her boyfriend gratefully. 

“This is why we are preparing,” Octavia said, “Giving everyone the best chance at survival.” 

Everyone nodded, the mood somber as everyone thought about what could happen once they left Hogwarts. 

***

Much to Clarke’s disappointment, time continued to rush by. Their group continued to meet in secret, and Clarke was finally starting to feel like she belonged somewhere. 

Monty and Jasper had taught two classes together, on what they could do if they were stranded in the woods. They shared how to find food, how to build a shelter and how to navigate. The group had even ventured out into the Forbidden Forest and applied some of the skills. 

Miller had taught the group about what magical creatures to watch out for and which ones could be helpful in a battle. During his lesson they continued to practice their patronus charms, knowing that it would be a helpful charm to know. 

Raven had taught them what they could accomplish with brooms, flying around the Room of Requirement and dueling with each other. 

Overall, Clarke felt that they had prepared the best that they could, even if she hoped that none of her friends would have to use the information. 

The program acceptance letters had begun to arrive. Bellamy had shot Clarke a pitying look when he got into the Auror Program and she didn’t (he was still under the impression that she applied). Raven was going to begin her training as an Unspeakable right after graduation, intrigued by all the mystery surrounding the program. 

Miller was going into the Magical Games Department, while Monty and Jasper were going into the Magical Accidents and Catastrophe Department. Emori had applied to work at the  _ Daily Prophet  _ while Murphy was going to work at Gringotts. 

Clarke was glad that her friends were getting the positions that they had hoped for, just because her future was set in stone didn’t mean that theirs needed to be. 

Clarke informed her friends that she would be interning at St. Mungos, and her friends celebrated for her, while Clarke felt that she had signed her death warrant. 

However, Clarke felt her luck change when she received a letter, asking her to dine with Professor Dumbledore one night. She waved goodbye to Bellamy as he walked towards the Great Hall and she walked towards the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster’s office. 

“Pepper Imps” Clarke said, watching as the gargoyle moved aside, revealing the curving stone staircase. 

At the top of the staircase, Clarke found the Headmaster’s door open, so she walked right in. She gave the Professor a small smile as she made her way towards the empty chair in front of his desk. 

The Professor had his long silver beard pulled into a ponytail, showing his friendly smile. 

“Good evening Miss Griffin, thank you for dining with me this evening. I like to have at least one meal with each Head Boy and Head Girl every year.” 

“Thank you Professor,” Clarke said, “It’s an honor to dine with you.” 

Clarke knew that if Bellamy were there he would call her a kiss ass, but the Headmaster was easily one of the greatest wizards of the century. The fact that he wanted to dine with her was an honor. 

“Professor Slughorn tells me that you have quite the affinity for Potions, much like your mother,” the Professor said, judging her reaction. 

Clarke tried not to flinch, she was really sick of being compared to her mother. 

“I do greatly enjoy the class,” Clarke said, “There is always an opportunity to discover new ways to brew a potion. I enjoy the challenge.” 

“It will serve you well as a Healer at St. Mungos,” Professor Dumbledore stated, still watching Clarke’s reaction. 

“I am hoping it will Sir,” Clarke said, tucking her blonde curls behind her ear and out of her face. 

“I must say Miss Griffin, you surprised me,” the Professor continued while Clarke gave him a confused look, “After your conversations with Professor McGonagall last year I thought you were on the track to become an Auror.” 

“I was Professor,” Clarke nodded, “However, I decided that I would be more useful if I were at home with my mother. She would never trust me if I was an Auror, but as a Healer, I can play the over dramatic daughter card. I can continue funneling information to you and Auror Tonks.” 

“That is quite a risk Miss Griffin,” the Professor said, his eyes crinkling in concern.

“My smuggling of information got Wells murdered,” Clarke said, her blue eyes filling with tears, “I refuse to let him die in vain. I refuse to let them win.” 

Clarke watched as the Professor’s face turned remorseful at the mention of Wells’ death. She was sure that the Professor suspected, but Jaha had been sure to keep the murder of his son under wraps. 

“Are you absolutely positive Miss Griffin?” 

“Yes Sir,” Clarke said, she had never felt more sure about anything in her life. 

“Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix Miss Griffin?” Professor Dumbledore asked. 

“My mother has talked about rumors of a group by that name. They supposedly work against the death eaters.” 

“That is correct,” the Professor nodded. 

“Is the group a real thing?” Clarke asked.

She needed to know; if it was true she needed to find a way to join. 

“It is,” the Professor confirmed, “The information that you have shared with the group has been invaluable.” 

“I thought my information was going to the Aurors,” Clarke said, the pieces coming together, “Since I shared my information with you and Tonks. I thought you shared it with the Auror Department.” 

“At first, it was,” Professor Dumbledore shared, “However, the death eaters are infiltrating all of the Departments in the Ministry. We thought it best to bring the information to the Order.” 

“I would have liked to have known who I was really sharing the information with,” Clarke said, trying not to glare at the Professor.

“Would you have not shared the information?” Professor Dumbledore asked, though when Clarke met his eyes she did not find any judgement, only curiosity.

“I would have,” Clarke admitted, “But I think that it is only fair that I knew where the information was going.” 

“I apologize for the miscommunication,” the Professor said. 

“I am still planning on sharing information,” Clarke said. 

“I thought you would say that,” the Professor said, “So, I would like to offer you a spot in the Order of the Phoenix after you graduate.” 

“Yes,” Clarke said, with no hesitation. 

“I would like you to take some time to think about it Miss Griffin. Being an Order member is dangerous, especially for someone in your shoes.” 

“I don’t need to think about it Professor,” Clarke said, “I’m in.” 

“Very well Miss Griffin.” 

“If I may Professor, I think that some of my friends would do well in the group as well,” Clarke began. 

“You mean your friends that you’ve been practicing with in the Room of Requirement?” Professor Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously while Clarke’s widened in shock. 

Clarke just nodded, they had been so careful to keep it a secret, but apparently not careful enough. 

“There is very little that happens in this castle that I do not know about Miss Griffin. I am the Headmaster for a reason,” he said, smiling at the Head Girl.

Clarke felt the heat rush to her face, and knew her cheeks were flushed, “Of course Professor.” 

“I will take your opinion into consideration,” he said, “But I ask that you keep this conversation a secret. I do not need to tell you what happens if the information gets into the wrong hands.” 

“Of course,” Clarke said, nodding. 

“Now, I asked the House Elves to bring us some mince pies, does that sound good?” 

“That sounds excellent Sir,” Clarke said. 

“I would like to talk to you a little more about what your position in the order will be like,” Professor Dumbledore said, and Clarke nodded eagerly. 

This was the opportunity that she had been waiting for. 

“We will continue to use you as an inside woman,” the Professor said, “Any information that you think is important can be sent to myself or Tonks. If there is something that comes up and is an emergency, you should bring it to Professor Snape.” 

“Professor Snape is in the Order?” Clarke asked, unable to keep the shock and the doubt from out of her voice.

“He is a trusted member,” the Professor said. 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Clarke asked.

The Professor’s eyebrows raised in shock, “He has proven himself trustworthy Miss Griffin. If you do not think that you can trust him you can turn down my offer.” 

“I will take your word for it Professor.” 

“Excellent, do you have any questions for me Miss Griffin?” 

“Will I go on missions to fight?” Clarke asked eagerly.

“I doubt it Miss Griffin, we need your identity kept a secret.” 

Clarke nodded, trying not to let her disappointment show. 

“Any other questions Miss Griffin?” 

“No Professor, if I think of any, I will let you know.” 

“My door is always open Miss Griffin. Please remember that you can change your mind. What we are asking of you is dangerous. No one would fault you for turning the offer down.” 

“I’m certain that I want to do this Professor,” Clarke said, firmly. 

“Very well Miss Griffin. Thank you for dining with me.” 

“Thank you Professor,” Clarke said as she left. 

Walking down the steps, Clarke felt her smile broaden. She was going to make a difference in the war. Wells would not have been murdered for nothing. Hopefully the information that she would provide would bring the Dark Lord and his followers down. 

* * *

**Wow. I am so blown away by everyone's reactions to this story. Seriously, all of your comments and kudos mean so much to me. It's pretty crazy that the story is getting close to being over.**

**Who's excited about Bellamy and Clarke's friendship? I sure am. Also, I loved the idea that they could all bring their ideas to the group.**

**What were your thoughts about the chapter? Who do you think will join the Order?**


	4. The End of the Road

Clarke felt ill; despite all of her studying, she was certain that she did not gain top marks on her Transfiguration N.E.W.T. She left the room, where the ministry official was conducting the tests, and almost burst into tears. It had been her last exam and the one she had been the most nervous about. 

Slowly she made her way through the castle and towards her common room. She watched at all the younger students dashed around the castle, preparing for their exams next week. The reality of graduation was finally sinking in. Clarke wasn’t ready; she wasn’t ready to leave her friends nor was she ready to pretend to forgive her mother. 

Luckily, when Clarke walked into the common room, Bellamy was already there sitting uncomfortably with Finn and Monty. 

“How’d you do Princess?” Finn asked, and Clarke cringed at the nickname. 

“I think I mixed up  _ Incarcareous  _ and  _ Incarcifors _ ,” Clarke admitted. 

“They’re essentially the same thing Clarke,” Monty pointed out. 

“ _ Incarcareous _ conjures ropes and chains to bind an opponent while  _ Incarcifors  _ just binds the opponent with something already in the room,” Bellamy assured her, “I doubt they will dock you points for something that small.” 

“I’m certain that they were looking for  _ Incarcareous _ and I did  _ Incarcifors,  _ they will definitely dock points for that,” Clarke said. 

“I’m sure you passed with flying colors,” Finn said, rolling his eyes. 

“There are more important things than passing your exams Clarke,” Monty said, giving her a smile. 

“I know Monty,” Clarke agreed, “My mother expects perfection though. I feel like I let her down.”

Clarke felt ill with the lie, but she had to get used to it if she was going to be undercover. 

“I don’t know why you care about what the woman thinks of you,” Finn said, the self-righteous judgment was clear in his voice. 

“She’s my mother Finn,” Clarke said rolling her eyes. 

“Family doesn’t mean much,” Finn said. 

Clarke felt a wave of sympathy for Finn, knowing that his family had never cared for him. At least growing up, Clarke’s parents loved her. It wasn’t until the Dark Lord returned that everything fell to shit. 

“It does to me,” Clarke said softly, though she was referring to the family that she chose in her friends. 

Bellamy gave her a small smirk of understanding, while Monty just grinned. 

“This is why you are the mom of the group Clarke,” Monty said, chuckling to himself. 

“What?” Clarke asked confused. 

“Your instincts are to care for everyone, it makes you like our mother,” Monty explained. 

“I get what it means to be the mom of the group Monty,” Clarke teased, “I just don’t understand why you elected me and not Harper.” 

“Because Bellamy is the dad of the group,” Monty smirked, “He makes sure we all stay in line. The Head Boy and Head Girl, or mom and dad.” 

“I think I need new friends,” Clarke laughed, while Bellamy rolled his eyes. 

One by one, all of their friends filled into the room, each with various reactions to their Transfiguration final. Jasper came in, looking ready to cry, while Raven sauntered in wearing a victorious smile. 

“So, I was thinking that we need to celebrate the fact that we’re done,” Monty began. 

“What did you have in mind?” Murphy asked. 

“I was thinking about sneaking out to Hogsmeade, we deserve some drinks at the Three Broomsticks,” Monty said, while their friends nodded. 

“Can I drink away my sorrows?” Jasper moaned dramatically. 

“Sure,” Harper said, rolling her eyes while Jasper stuck his tongue out at her. 

“We can go out through the Gregory of Smarmy statue, it leads out to a cave just outside of Hogsmeade,” Finn said. 

“What time do we want to meet?” Raven asked, already grinning. 

“Let’s say 9 inside the passageway? We don’t want to be too obvious all gathering in the hall,” Bellamy said. 

“To get the statue to move, all you need to do is ask politely,” Finn said. 

“Collins, everyone has known about that passage since the first year, we know how to convince the statue to move,” Murphy said, rolling his eyes. 

Finn glared at Murphy but didn’t have a response. 

“9:00 it is then,” Clarke said, trying not to laugh at Finn trying to square off with Murphy. 

***

That night, Clarke took care in her appearance, leaving her blonde hair down in her natural waves, instead of pulling it back into its usual braid. She even put an effort into her outfit, settling for a nicer pair of jeans and a top that showed off her curves. 

With a small grin, Clarke walked down into the common room, where Bellamy was already waiting. Clarke watched as he eyed her appreciatively, before blushing and looking away. 

“Ready to go?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Bellamy nodded, clearing his throat. 

Together they walked out of their common room and snuck towards the secret passage. Since it wasn’t past curfew and they were the Head Students, they didn’t need to worry, but they still felt the need to sneak. 

“Have you ever snuck out to Hogsmeade Princess?” Bellamy asked, still trying not to stare at the blonde beauty next to him. 

“Never,” Clarke admitted, “Have you?” 

“Of course,” Bellamy laughed. 

“How did you never get caught?” Clarke asked curiously. 

“I used the rotation schedule when I became a Prefect. We knew where the Professors would be. Flitch and Mrs. Morris were the only wildcards.” 

“I don’t know if I should be horrified or impressed,” Clarke laughed. 

“Definitely impressed,” Bellamy teased. 

They were the last two to arrive in the secret passage. 

“Took you long enough, Merlin,” Murphy said. 

“Now you know what it’s like when we have to wait for you and Emori,” Bellamy said. 

“At least we’re getting laid,” Murphy said.

“Who said we weren’t?” Clarke questioned before she could think. 

Everyone stopped and stared at her. 

“It’s a joke everyone,” Clarke backtracked. 

“Bloody hell, I thought I was going to get paid,” Monty cursed. 

  
“I’m sorry, what?” Bellamy asked. 

“We made a bet,” Monty said as if it was obvious. 

“What bet?” Clarke asked but she was scared to know. 

“On when you would finally shag,” Raven giggled. 

“Why are we friends with you people?” Bellamy asked. 

“I’m seriously reconsidering my life choices,” Clarke agreed and the group laughed. 

“I guessed never,” Finn stated proudly, “I know you have standards, Clarke.” 

“And yet she slept with you…” Bellamy said, without missing a beat. 

Emori and Murphy burst into a fit of laughter at that, easing the tension that had slowly been rising. Clarke and Raven sharing an understanding look, while Finn stared longingly at both of them. 

When they reached the mouth of the cave they started making their way towards the dim lights of Hogsmeade. 

“I’m going to miss this,” Clarke said. 

“You can still come back and visit,” Finn said, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s not the same,” Clarke said, though she knew that it would be unlikely that she would ever return to the quaint town. 

“Don’t get nostalgic on me now Griffin,” Raven said, giving the blonde a stern look. 

Together, the unlikely group of friends made their way into the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemarta was behind the bar. She shot them a knowing look and a small wave. 

“I was wondering when the 7th years would start showing up,” she said with a smirk. 

The group laughed, ordered their butterbeer and made their way towards the empty table in the back corner. 

“I can’t believe graduation is already here,” Jasper reflected. 

“I don’t know where the time went,” Monty agreed, pulling Harper a little closer. 

“When does Auror Academy start Bellamy?” Raven asked. 

“Next week,” Bellamy responded with a grin. 

“Wow, so fast?” Monty asked, “I get a full month.” 

“I don’t know if I’m jealous that you have that much time off or relieved that I don’t,” Bellamy laughed. 

“I’d go with jealous,” Murphy said. 

“Probably,” Bellamy said, “But I’m ready to fight. This shit needs to end.” 

“One man can’t change the world,” Finn pointed out. 

“Harry Potter begs to differ,” Clarke replied, glaring at Finn. 

“You know Collins if you can’t handle that Bellamy and Clarke are end game, you should probably just leave,” Jasper said.

At Jasper’s declaration, Monty burst into laughter and Harper put her head in her hands. 

“End what?” Clarke said, looking between the two boys while the rest of their friends tried not to laugh.

“End game,” Jasper said, matter-of-factly. 

“Do I want to know?” Bellamy asked warily. 

“Probably not,” Clarke said, “So, I’ve got the next round. Who wants one?” 

The group all raised their hands and Clarke made her way towards the bar. 

***

By the time the group made it back to the castle, it was almost three in the morning and there was more stumbling than walking. Clarke kept shushing the group as the walked through the halls. The chances of everyone making it back into their dorms without detention were extremely unlikely. However, Clarke couldn’t bring herself to care, one detention wouldn’t kill her. 

When she and Bellamy made it back to their room, miraculously without being caught, they at on the couch. 

“I’m glad we became friends, Princess,” Bellamy said, grinning at her. 

Clarke felt her heartbeat pick up, “I am too Bell. I wouldn’t have made it through the year without you.” 

“Sure you would have, you’re a badass Princess.” 

Clarke laughed, “Thanks Bell. I think I’m turning in for the night.” 

Bellamy nodded, standing up with Clarke. 

“Good night Clarke,” he said, wrapping his strong arms around her. 

Clarke grinned, inhaling his familiar scent when she had the realization that maybe her friends were right. She liked Bellamy Blake, a lot; too bad they would never work.

***

The next night, Clarke had a bad feeling as she and Bellamy prepared for their last patrol. Something was off, she could feel it in her bones. The feeling only increased when they walked out into the quiet corridor. 

“It’s eerily quiet,” Clarke commented, wondering if Bellamy felt it too. 

“Something’s wrong,” Bellamy agreed. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Did your mom say anything in her last letter?”    
  


Since accepting her internship at St. Mungos Abby had been messaging Clarke at least once a week. Clarke had started playing her part, responding to her mother, slowly as to not be too obvious. 

“She had asked if I had plans, but then said nothing.” 

“I think you should disguise your appearance. It might be nothing, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.” 

“Can’t be too safe,” Clarke agreed, “I don’t want to blow my cover.” 

“I wouldn’t let you do that,” Bellamy insisted. 

“I don’t care,” Clarke said firmly, before beginning her incantations. 

First, she made her nose larger before making her lips thicker. Then she waved her wand and dyed her blonde hair a vibrant red. 

“Red?” Bellamy teased. 

“I always wanted to try it,” Clarke laughed. 

“So what’s our story?” Bellamy joked as the pair made their way towards the 7th floor. 

“Dating and looking for an empty broom closet. Obviously,” Clarke giggled. 

“Obviously,” Bellamy rolled his eyes. 

However, for the next few floors, Bellamy couldn’t shake the image of the two of them in a broom closet. Her curvy body pressed firmly against his, tongues battling for dominance. He quickly shook his head, it could never happen. 

“Did you hear that?” Clarke whispered, stopping suddenly. 

Bellamy strained his ears and heard a laugh that sent chills through his body; he had never heard a laugh that sounded so cold, so manic. 

“That’s Bellatrix Lestrange,” Clarke said, her eyes widening. 

“Death Eaters in the castle,” Bellamy said, his mind racing with all the dueling spells he knew. 

“We need to inform the Professors,” Clarke whispered, her mind racing. 

“The fastest way to do that is going to be through a Patronus,” Bellamy said, and Clarke nodded. 

Together, they cast their Patronus charms; sending them out with their warning to the Professors. 

“What do you think?” Bellamy whispered, looking at Clarke. 

“We need to figure out how many there are,” Clarke said, squaring her shoulders before making her way towards the corner. 

Walking as quietly as possible, Bellamy followed Clarke as they continued to creep around corners. They were moving as swiftly as they could without alerting the Death Eaters to the fact that they were being trailed. Bellamy hoped that their Patronus charms made it to the Professors in time. He could see that Clarke was getting antsy, just following them and he was too. 

Just when Bellamy thought Clarke was going to begin to do something stupid, they watched as Professor Snape walked briskly around the corner. Bellamy wasn’t sure if he had seen them or not, but he felt his body tense, ready to jump in and help the Professor. 

“You’re late,” he responded, as if he had been expecting them. 

Clarke looked at Bellamy with wide eyes and he knew that she was just as shocked. Neither dared to voice their thoughts, in fear of being discovered. 

“Someone messed the spell up the first time,” Greyback said, glaring at Draco Malfoy. 

“We need to hurry, Professor Dumbledore should be arriving soon.” 

“Where did he go?” Draco asked, trying to sound authoritative (and failing). 

“I believe it was your job to know what the Headmaster was doing Mr. Malfoy,” Snape replied, bored, while Bellatrix laughed with glee. 

“We will need a clear escape path,” Snape continued on, “Greyback and Goyle go to the Astrology Tower to make sure the grounds are clear, Wallace and Polis make sure the Great Hall is clear. Everyone else with me. We will need to move quickly.” 

Clarke held her breath as the groups split off, she knew that the fastest way to the Great Hall was right past her and Bellamy. She readied her stance and watched as Bellamy did too, both knowing that their only choices were to run or to fight. Thinking quickly, Clarke flicked her wrist and vanished their Head Badges; she was hoping to keep them as anonymous as possible. Dante Wallace would remember that she was Head Girl, but he wouldn’t recognize her while her features were enchanted. 

Bellamy and Clarke did not give the pair a chance to notice them, instead, choosing to attack right as they rounded the corner. Bellamy’s stunning spell hit its mark, causing Dante Wallace to fall to the floor, while Clarke’s disarming spell missed Adam Polis. 

After a brief moment of pause, Adam started on the offensive. Sending stunning spell after stunning spell towards the pair. Bellamy quickly threw up a blocking spell, while Clarke stunned him. 

“Which way do you think we should go?” Bellamy asked. 

“To Professor McGonagall, if she hasn’t seen the Patronus she needs to know. Professor Dumbledore will know as soon as Professor Snape enters his office with Draco and Bellatrix.” 

“Good idea,” Bellamy nodded. 

Together the pair raced down the corridors and up the staircases until they reached Professor McGonagall’s office. Not bothering to knock the pair raced through the door and into her office. 

“Professor McGonagall!” Clarke called out desperately. 

When there was no answer Bellamy raced towards the door that led to her sleeping quarters and banged on it. 

“Professor!” He tried. 

When no one answered Bellamy tried the door handle, and pushed open the unlocked door. 

“She’s not here,” he said. 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing Mr. Blake?” came Professor McGonagall’s voice from the doorway. 

“Looking for you Professor. There are Death Eaters in the castle.” 

“I received your Patronus,” the Professor nodded, “I have called the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix. How many did you see?” 

“At least seven,” Clarke answered, “We left two in the corridor near the room of requirement, two were heading towards the Astrology tower to look out, the other three were heading towards Professor Dumbledore’s office.” 

“Thank you both,” Professor McGonagall said, “Please return to your dormitories for safety.” 

“We can help Professor,” Bellamy insisted. 

“I know that you can Mr. Blake, that does not mean that you should have to.” 

“Let us help Professor,” Clarke tried, “We’ll just sneak off and do it anyways.” 

“Very well,” Professor McGonagall replied, and Clarke thought she could hear fondness in her voice, “I want the pair of you to go and help Charlie Weasley and Tonks stand guard by the pathway to Hogsmeade.” 

Nodding Clarke and Bellamy took off in a run. 

“You know she’s sending us here because it’s the least likely to see action right?” Bellamy said, looking over at Clarke.

“I know,” Clarke responded, “But we will be there just in case.” 

They raced through the castle, listening carefully for any signs of the Death Eaters. When they approached the two Order members, they raised their wands, prepared to attack.

“Professor McGonagall sent us,” Bellamy informed them. 

“How do we know?” Charlie responded, looking cautiously towards the pair. 

“I’m Clarke Griffin and this is Bellamy Blake, we’re the Head Girl and Boy. I know I don’t look like myself, but Tonks, we first met at Florean Fortescues and you ordered fizzing chocolate frog and mint.” 

“And what did you order?” 

“Vanilla scoop in a cone,” Clarke answered without thinking. 

“We can trust them,” Tonks said, “The disguise was smart Clarke.” 

“Thanks,” Clarke grinned.

“There are at least seven Death Eaters in the castle,” Bellamy shared. 

“Where were they headed?” Charlie asked.

“Two towards the Great Hall, Bell and I temporarily stunned them, two towards the astronomy tower and three towards Professor Dumbledore’s office.” 

“Good work,” Tonks said.

“We have people stationed at the astronomy towers,” Charlie informed them. 

“Do you think more are coming?” Bellamy asked. 

“We don’t know,” Tonks said. 

“It depends on what their goal is.”

“Normally I’d say to get Harry Potter, but he should be in Gryffindor Tower and they weren’t headed there,” Bellamy said.

“You don’t think that they’re going to try and take out Dumbledore do you?” Clarke asked, her eyes widening. 

“I don’t know,” Tonks said, “Our inside man didn’t inform us of any attack coming. He’s switched sides.” 

“If I had known something was coming I could have asked my mum,” Clarke said, frustrated. 

“We didn’t know…” Charlie said, clearly frustrated. 

Together the four waited anxiously, scanning the grounds for any sign of the Death Eaters. They waited for a half an hour before Professor McGonagall’s Patronous came. 

“ _ Professor Dumbledore has fallen. The Death Eaters are gone. The castle is secure.”  _

“They must have left to the west of the castle,” Tonks mentioned as the group walked towards the courtyard. 

They were greeted at the entrance by a solemn looking Professor Sprout. 

“Mr. Weasley,” she greeted, “There has been an accident. Bill was attacked by Greyback. He’s in the Hospital Wing resting, the rest of your family is with him.” 

Charlie nodded, before taking off in a run towards the Hospital Wing. 

“Is he going to become a werewolf?” Tonks asked.

“We don’t know yet Ms. Tonks,” Professor Sprout said. 

“Very well, I should go and check on everyone,” Tonks said, heading after Charlie. 

“Is it true, is Professor Dumbledore dead?” Clarke asked, the dread settling in her stomach. 

“Unfortunately,” Professor Sprout sniffled, “Please keep the information to yourself, we will be announcing it to the students at breakfast tomorrow.” 

Nodding, Clarke and Bellamy wordlessly made their way back to their dormitories; both lost in their own thoughts about what this would mean for their futures. 

Clarke had a bad feeling that things would only get worse; she just hoped that they would get better after. 

* * *

**Well, I hope that everyone is staying safe in these crazy times. Since I am stuck inside I figured I would try and update my stories. Also, I can't believe that there is only one more chapter left of this story. I am having so much fun writing it.**

**Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
